gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paracaídas
thumb|230px|[[Carl Johnson|Carl practicando paracaidismo en Los Santos, GTA: SA.]] 200px|thumb|right|[[Luis López con un paracaídas en GTA: TBOGT.]] thumb|230px|[[Luis López haciendo paracaidismo en GTA: TBOGT.]] thumb|[[Trevor y Franklin practicando paracaidismo en GTA V.]] El Paracaídas, es un objeto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas , Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y en Grand Theft Auto V ; si lo llevas puesto, puedes evitar una caída. Es una mochila que la encontrarás en los rascacielos más altos o en puntos de mucha altura. Es un tipo de accesorio igual que el Jetpack. Este accesorio, también tiene altímetro (barra vertical que marca la altura al lado izquierdo del minimapa) al igual que todas las aeronaves. Funcionalidad Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Para que funcione, hay que tirarse desde lugares altos, ya que si no, no hay tiempo de abrirlo. Puedes saltar de un avión, desde un helicóptero o desde un edificio alto, y si tienes el paracaídas en tu lista de armas, se activara automáticamente. Cuando caes, (obviamente si lo llevas) antes de abrirlo con el botón de acción, podrás hacer acrobacias en el aire como por ejemplo caer en picado, en plancha, girar a los lados, caer hacia atrás; pero ten cuidado porque solo es recomendable hacer acrobacias cuando te caes de bastante altura. Cuando estas cayendo con el paracaídas abierto podrás girar hacia los dos lados y tirando hacia atrás con el botón correspondiente, levantaras las piernas como si estuvieras sentado en una silla de manera que así irás mas lento al caer y podrás aterrizar mejor. El paracaídas no se abre enseguida, tarda unos 2 segundos a abrirse completamente, si caes y no te da suficiente tiempo a abrirlo, te morirás al caer al suelo. El paracaídas se puede soltar, de manera que cuando caes y aprietas el botón para entrar o salir de un auto, lo soltarás y te morirás salvo que caigas en el agua. También, si estás cayendo con el paracaídas y presionas el botón de cambio de armas, se soltará el paracaídas, y se terminara muriendo. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a la hora de tomar tierra y no haces nada, CJ hará como si nadara a medio metro del suelo durante 2 segundos aproximadamente y luego se pondrá bien. Para evitar esto y aterrizar correctamente, solo se tiene que tirar hacia atrás con el botón correspondiente para que haga la postura de sentarse y caiga más lento, cuando llegue al suelo correrá durante un segundo, entonces el paracaídas se hundirá en el suelo y desaparecerá. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony el paracaídas tiene una gran importancia ya que este se utiliza para llevar a cabo unas cuantas misiones. Al utilizar un Annihilator se puede conseguir uno automáticamente. Es de marca Prolaps. Al caer con el, se puede disparar mientras se planea lentamente. Si vas con una moto con el paracaídas puesto y pegas un salto con la moto, el jugador puede saltar de ella y usar el paracaídas. También con el paracaídas se hacen los saltos base necesario para obtener el 100% del juego. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas aparece en las misiones * Stowaway (Al termino de la mision) * Dam and Blast * Learning to Fly (Es una de las pruebas de aprendizaje a volar) * A Home in the Hills (Al principio de la misión) En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony aparece en las misiones *High Dive *Blog This!... *This Ain't Checkers *Departure Time Curiosidades *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el paracaídas que siempre conseguimos si es que no lo recoges con una Cámara de fotos o un rifle de francotirador si acercas la mira al cuadradito azul (mirar foto) verás que hay una R* de Rockstar. Para verlo mejor es más útil verlo de día. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, puede ocurrir un bug, hay veces cuando caes con un paracaidas no se quita el HUD del paracaidas al aterrizar, provocando que no puedas utilizar ningun arma *Al tirarse en paracaídas en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en una distancia corta en vez de herirnos gravemente o levemente(según el tamaño de la caída) moriremos aunque tengamos la vida completa, ya que se cae en horizontal. *Se han dado casos en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en que el paracaídas falla y no se abre y termina matando al portador (puede pasar jugando on-line) se desconoce si es error de juego o algo que puso Rockstar para hacer algo realista en caso de que el paracaídas falle. *En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony hay un glitch que hace que se pueda volar hacia arriba con el paracaídas. *Existe otro glitch en que puedes volar sobre un objeto, por ejemplo sobre un barco y sin hacerle daño al personaje. *Si te lanzas y abres el paracaídas justo antes de caer en el suelo, se obtiene el Logro/Trofeo: Adicto a la Adrenalina. *Sólo en el multijugador de Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City se puede activar el humo de señas. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas si tienes el paracaidas puesto y golpeas a una persona, thumb|Vista de aterrizaje en paracaidas con la funcion de repeticion(PC) hace como si le estuvieras disparando. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas el paracaídas que lleva puesto CJ en la escena de demostración de una de las pruebas de Learning to Fly el paracaídas es azul en su totalidad y no anaranjado como los normales. esta pudo haber sido una version Beta del paracaidas. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cuando CJ se tira del paracaidas y lo abre el paracaidas, apretamos F1 (repeticion) se ve que CJ baja del cielo corriendo con el paracaidas en la mano. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hay veces que al abrirlo solamente CJ se pone en pocision como si ya lo Hubiera abierto pero no se abre y caeras, y al momento de aparecer en el hospital morirás otra vez Vídeos de los Glitches Localizaciones San Andreas *Gant Bridge *Arco del oeste *The Big Ear *Casino The Emerald Isle *Caligula's Casino *Financial *Downtown, en el Puente Garver *Mount Chiliad *Downtown Los Santos *En lo alto del Big Pointy Building *Edificio más alto de Los Santos *Al tener la licencia de capitán, si te subes a cualquier vehículo aéreo y luego te tiras aparecerá con uno. Liberty City *Al final de la misión High Dive, Luis recibe uno de parte de Ahmed Khaleel en la Rotterdam Tower. *En la misión ...Blog This!, Luis recibe uno para rescatar al Celebinator. *En la misión Dropping In, Luis encuentra uno en las oficinas del Liberty City Rampage. *Se puede comprar en la van de armas de Armando Torres, por $100. *En todos los saltos base de la ciudad. *En la cocina del apartamento de Luis Fernando López tras completar todos los saltos base. *En el helipuerto de West River. *En el Hotel Majestic, arriba, en la azotea. Esta encima de un generador. *En la Rotterdam Tower, en el último nivel antes de la cima del edificio. *En la parte de arriba de la torres de Meadows Park. *En la Isla de la la Felicidad, en el vaso que sostiene la Estatua de la Felicidad, arriba. *En la esquina del Higgins Helitours. *Generalmente en lugares donde haya Helicópteros o Edificios muy altos. . HUD ParacaidasSA.png|HUD del paracaídas en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Paracaidas GTA TBOGT.png|HUD del Paracaídas en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. de:Fallschirm en:Parachute pl:Spadochron pt:Paraquedas Categoría:Otras armas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Armas especiales Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony